Marcus Kane
Marcus Kane is a character in The 100. He débuts in the first episode of the first season of The 100. He is portrayed by starring member Henry Ian Cusick. History Sending the Delinquents to Earth In The Ark's control room, Kant is to monitor the delinquents statuses. Two Delinquents have appeared to have already died, but are believed to have died from the crash landing rather than radiation. Afterwards, he is seen speaking with Commander Shumway, who says that the chancellor had been shot, and the prime suspect behind it was Bellamy Blake. Kane says that this must mean they have a traitor among them, as Bellamy Blake disappeared after the chancellor's shooting, meaning that someone helped him escape onto the delinquents dropship. When returning to the control room, Abigail Griffin and him discuss how John Murphy and John Mbege have both suddenly died. Kane says it was out of radiation, but Abby argues that people just don't randomly die without signs of them dying first. After Abby gives Thelonious Jaha the chancellor more medical supplies than The Ark's limit, Kane arrests her for overusing the amount they are supposed to give. Kane says she will be executed for her crime, but Abby says she did this to ensure he will never become the chancellor. Callie Cartwig, Abby's best friend confronts Kane and tells her to let him go, which Kane refuses saying the penalty will stay. Before execution, Abby gives her goodbyes and tells everyone good luck. Right after Kane gives the order, Jaha bursts out of no where stating that Abigail will be freed. Kane in shock seeing the chancellor alive, is told by Jaha that he will deal with him later."Pilot" Kane is called upon by Jaha in his room, where him and Abby are having a conversation. Abby is dismissed and Kane closes the door. Jaha asks him who benefits from his death, but Kane only tells him to just say what he wants to ask him. Jaha says he is the prime suspect of his attempted assassination, but Kane says he had nothing to do with it. Later, Kane can be seen discussing with the other council members about their votes on The Culling, which is an event they might hold to kill hundreds to save The Ark. When the council is brought together, Kane and two other council members argue that The Culling must take place in order to preserve life on The Ark. Abby and the others argue however that they need to see if the Delinquents can survive Earth before doing anything. When the vote towards the culling comes to a tie, Jaha is left to make the final decision. Jaha says he will abstain, which infuriates Marcus, causing him to bang the table and storm out of the Council room. Kane can later be seen alongside other Sky People as they watch the Delinquent number slowly go down."Earth Skills" Kane is first seen speaking to Abby as they walk past each other in the halls. Kane asks Abby why she has been visiting Mecha Station so much, but Abby does not give him a straight forward answer and tells him she has her reasons. Kane chooses to ask her to keep him updated on whats going on in Mecha. Kane can later be seen watchingo ver Abby as she makes a deal with Nygel, worker at Culinary Tech. Nygel eventually asks Kane to come down and meet her while she is playing a game of chess. Kane passes by his mother Vera Kane, who is currently preaching about her cult and how they will one day come down to earth. Vera asks him if he is there for the cult, but Nygel answers her question and tells her he is there for her, which makes Kane disappointed in himself. Nygel then informs Kane that Abby took an illegal tool for unknown uses. Kane asks for evidence, which Nygel shows. As Kane arrests Abby for her crime, a pod is seen dropping down to Earth, revealing Abby distracted Kane in order to allow Raven Reyes to escape down to Earth."Murphy's Law" Kane is speaking with Abby about The Culling, and how the council had made up their mind, deciding to go through with it, which angers Abby. After telling Abby about the decision, Marcus goes to Jaha to speak with him, asking for his confirmation on The Culling to take place. Jaha confirms it, an announces he will be joining the those in Section 17 to cut off oxygen, claiming that at the time he would be doing an "inspection". Kane advises him not to, but Jaha says he cannot choose the fate of others if he cannot choose the fate of himself. Kane can later be seen being informed by Commander Shumway that a video Jake Griffin, Abby's husband, has surfaced The Ark of him discussing life support on The Ark failing. When the council is brought together to discuss this, it was revealed that Abby had played the video. Kane says riots are to occur, but to their surprise there were hundreds of people outside The Council room trying to volunteer for The Culling in order to help their loved ones, which this turn of events shocks Kane greatly. Despite this news, Jaha still claims he will participate in The Culling no matter what everyone says. Kane however manages to convince him that he must show leadership, and it was him, not Jake Griffin who brought the people together. His death would only cause more problems. Kane can later be seen watching those who are entering the room for The Culling. Kane informs Abby that he is not willing to give up on the idea that The Delinquents are a lost cause. He informs her that he will call off The Culling immediatley if there is any word from Raven Reyes. Kane can later be seen alongside Jaha and Sinclair. Despite everything however, The Culling takes place and those who participated all die."Twilight's Last Gleaming" Kane is first seen at a Council Meeting informing Abby that she will be spared for her crimes, but will be removed from the council immediately. Suddenly, a transmission is heard. Raven Reyes is radioing in from the ground, revealing that The 100 are still alive and the ground is survivable. He is then seen staring at The Ark's last tree where his mother and other Sky People are having a memorial for those who took part in The Culling. Cuyler Ridley steps in and gets angry with Kane as he is standing on the ground where his wife died. Kane tries to calm him down but them an attacks him infuriated. Jaha steps in to save him and tells the room to clear out. Kane is supposedly drinking, which Jaha comments on, telling him to get his act together. He is later seen at the meeting standing alongside another guard, where Jaha is explaining that The Culling allowed everyone to make it down to Earth, and was not a waste of time. There are arguments, but Jaha and Diana Sydney are able to calm them down. Kane is then seen returning to the room of The Culling where is his mother is. Vera comforts Kane as Kane is depressed after what he had done to the 320 who died. After Diana is brought back to The Council, Jaha announce to Kane and the others that Project Exodus is in order but only 700 of the 2000 citizens of The Ark will be able to make it down."Contents Under Pressure" Kane is seen briefly at the council meeting, discussing The 100. Later he can be seen arresting Commander Shumway for plotting to kill The Chancellor. Kane asks why he did it, but Shumway gives no response."Day Trip" Kane is first seen at the Unity Day Celebration. An explosion occurs at the celebration, killing 6 people. When Kane is ordered by Jaha to figure out who caused it, Kane finds the body of his mother on the floor, and impaled by a shard. Kane holds her in her final moments, telling her "may we meet again". Afterwards Kane and several others are told to guard the Exodus Ship. While guarding it Diana Sydney walks up to Kane and Abby and informs the two of them that Cuyler Ridley was behind the explosion, as revenge for his wife's death in The Culling. Kane thanks her and he is sent to interrogate Cuyler. While interrogating Cuyler he is mocked by him, telling him there is more things happening then he thinks. Kane asks for answers, but Cuyler gives none. Suddenly one of the guards protecting Kane uses his stun stick to attack a guard and Cuyler kicks down Kane. Cuyler and the guard then lock Kane and the other guard inside the interrogation room. Later when the area Kane is in loses heat, Jaha comes in to save him. Before Diana Sydney takes off with the Exodus Ship, Kane, Jaha, Sinclair and many others make an attempt to stop her from taking it. However Diana reveals that not everyone will be making down to Earth, a man jumps on the ship, allowing the Exodus Doors they were trying to pry open to close. After that Kane pulls back Jaha and the Exodus Ship takes off, turning off all power on The Ark."Unity Day" Kane is first seen waking up after The Ark's catastrophic power failure. After scouring The Ark to find other survivors he comes across Kyle Wick, who was holding a door open with his arm on Sinclair's orders. Kane frees him with a tool and they move forward, only to come across more survivors. When Kane tries to make his way to Earth Monitoring station, he finds that the area is covered in rubble. Kane gets on the intercom with Jaha, who instructs him to take the survivors to the mess hall as that is where Earth Monitoring is pumping most power. Kane says he will not leave Jaha as him and the others in Earth Montioring will die from low oxygen, but Jaha says to get his people to safety. Kane disobeys Jaha, having him and the other survivors remove the rubble to break into the room. Kane and the others help those trapped in Earth Monitoring onto their feet and they continue their mission to helping other survivors. While discussing a way to fix things, Wick mentions that some people who were supposedly launched on the Exodus Ship might have survived, as Diana Sydney might have seen them as a threat and decided to kick them off the ship. Wick also mentions however that to get there they will have to crawl threw a vent, which is very hot. Kane volunteers anyways in order to find the potential survivors. Before entering, Wick tells Kane good luck and Kane crawls through the vent. Kane struggles throughout the entirety of the crawl but eventually after kicking the other vent door open he makes his way to the other side, entering the area for the Exodus Ships. Kane enters a room filled with survivors, one of which was Abby, who was believed to be dead. Kane in shock holds Abby in amazement."The Calm" Kane is seen at The Ark's meeting where Jaha discusses how everyone should used their final moments wisely as there are only 50 more hours that The Ark can give to its citizens. Kane tries to get Jaha to keep looking for another way, but Jaha says to use his final moments wisely. Later Kane can be seen working with Sinclair, who asks Kane to go home to his wife. Jaha comes into the room and tells everyone if they use thrusters from the stations, this can bring them down to Earth. Kane asks if this is the right way, and Jaha asks if he has any better ideas."We Are Grounders (Part 1)" Kane is seen in Earth Monitoring with other Sky People when Sinclair is explaining how The Ark will be brought to the ground. Kane explains how some stations will explode, and the unfortunate fact is some people will be on those stations. Kane is then seen strapped in his seat belt with other citzens as they get ready to launch. However due to an error in the system Sinclair says someone will have to launch it manually. Kane volunteers but just before leaving, Jaha launches The Ark in order to save his people. Kane's station lands on Earth succesfully and him and Abby admire the beauty of Earth as it is their first time being there. Abby notices a smoke in the distance and tells Jaha she, Kane and the others will go investigate it."We Are Grounders (Part 2)" Arriving on Earth Kane emerges from the forest and shooting Tristan in the back and head, killing him and saving several delinquents. He then converses with Bellamy and Finn, learning of what happened back at the delinquents camp. Kane orders Sinclair to take majority of the group to Alpha Station while Bellamy and Finn lead him, Abigail Griffin, and several guards to the 100's dropship. Once arriving at the camp, Kane enters the dropship and encounters the injured John Murphy and Raven Reyes. He helps Murphy out of the ship and then an enraged Bellamy attacks Murphy, attempting to beat him to death. Kane has Bellamy tased and then arrested, telling him that he's no longer in charge and saying that there will be law. Later, Kane leads the group to Alpha Station, which he discovers Sinclair has named Camp Jaha. After complementing him on the name choice, Kane asks if there has been any word from Jaha. Sinclair tells him that they have not heard from him and then calls Kane the new chancellor."The 48" Kane puts Bellamy under interrogation, asking him about the Grounders and the type of weapons they use. When questioned on why he couldn't defeat the Grounders when the 100 had guns, Bellamy says that they might have if there were more guns. Kane mentions that his men found more guns and ammunition in the underground bunker and tells Bellamy that he should have searched better. Mayor Byrne then appears with a restrained Murphy and Kane has him locked up with Bellamy. Later, Kane is walking around in Camp Jaha when a cry is heard from the forest. He and others follow the sound and find three men who have been crucified to a tree. Back at Camp Jaha, he is looking over the bodies when he spots an uncovered hand of a body. He covers it and then continues into the medical area to ask about Raven. He tells Abby that the kids have one quality; courage. When asked if he sent out the search team, Kane says he takes the crucifixion warning seriously. He apologizes when Abby asks again, and says he has made his decision."Inclement Weather" Kane learns that Abigail Griffin helped Bellamy and the others escape and gave them weapons. Under the encouragement of Major Byrne, he has her lashed with an electric baton, according to the laws laid down by the Exodus Charter. He also witnesses several guards bringing in a captured grounder and later interrogates the grounder with help from Major Byrne. However, he sends Byrne away once she threatens the grounder with violence when he refuses to speak. Kane says that their has to be better way to handle the Grounders. Later, after the lashing, Kane approaches Abigail and gives his Chancellorship to her while he heads off on a mission to broker peace with the grounders."Reapercussions" Kane is seen walking through the forest with two guards and the captive grounder. He apologizes for tying up the grounder and hopes that some kind of peace can be formed. Later on, once at the village, Kane dismisses the two guards back to Camp Jaha and continues on. Eventually he unties the grounder, but he is attacked and knocked out. Kane awakens and realizes he's being carried by other grounders. They throw him into an underground cell. After Kane gets back on his feet, he notices a man walking out of the shadows. The man is revealed to be Thelonious Jaha."Human Trials" Both Kane and Jaha remain trapped in the underground Grounder prison, awaiting their fate. Kane tries to break free, but Jaha tells him to be patient. Suddenly, Gustus walks in with Lexa and a few other grounders to inform them that one of them must kill the other. If they are both still alive by sun rise, both of them would die. Gustus leaves Lexa in the room with Kane and Jaha as he leaves the room. Kane and Jaha continue to think of ways to make it back to the Sky People, but nothing smart came to mind. Ultimately Kane tells Jaha to kill him, however he refuses and Kane slits his arm. Lexa and Jaha step in to help Kane, and Jaha picks up the knife he was given by Gustus and holds it to Lexa's throat. When Gustus walks in and sees him, Lexa manages to escape his hold and reveals that she is actually the grounder commander, and only needed info from the two. Lexa walks away freeing Jaha to deliver a message to his people, leaving Kane captive in the cellar."Fog of War" Kane is first seen returning to Camp Jaha, and is greeted by Abby. The two rejoice at the sight of each other, and enter their meeting room to discuss Finn. When Thelonious walks in, Kane is in shock when he sees him handcuffed, and Thelonious explains that he is considered a traitor. When they bring up Finn, Kane and Jaha try to explain to Abby that giving Finn away is an option they may have to consider, much to Abby's displeasure. By the end of the episode, he is seen ready to watch Finn's execution. He watches in horror as Clarke mercy kills him in order to help her friend."Spacewalker" Clarke meets up with Abby and Kane to discuss the terms that Lexa gave her, saying that Finn must be given to the grounders. Abby states that the grounders are being lead by a child, but Kane points out that they are as well, referring to Clarke. He is then seen amongst the group camping out the night until they reach the grounder camp. He comes up to Abby saying they should let Thelonious go, but Abby brushes him off. Later during the grounder feast, Kane offers Lexa alcohol as a gift to the grounders. However after one of her loyal guards Gustus tries the alcohol, it appeared to be poison and Gustus was rushed out of the room. Lexa stated that no Sky Person was to leave the feast room, isolating even Lincoln in the room until they figure out who did this. Marcus is then seen asking Clarke who she thought would have done this, however she herself is clueless. Later the grounders decide that Raven Reyes was responsible, and they take her outside to perform their torture ritual. However this is quickly stopped by Clarke, who manages to figure out that Gustus poisoned himself as he thought it would protect Lexa and end the alliance."Remember Me" Kane is in Camp Jaha gathering a group of grounders together to train with the Sky People. He explains they may not like each other, but they can work together to take down the enemy. When John Murphy gets into an argument with a grounder, he tells Murphy he's on cleaning duty, much to his displeasure. When the grounder slurs something about Murphy, a fight erupts in room with grounders and sky people. Kane is seen watching over everyone as they train. Penn steps forward to try a gun, but Indra stops him saying he knows better than to use guns. When Octavia Blake steps forward to fight a grounder, but loses to him. Kane is then seen helping her on her feet with a few others. After she recovers, Kane says to Octavia to take watch over Indra as a spy, but Octavia declines."Survival of the Fittest" Kane is first seen watching over Emerson in his containment airlock. Abby soon joins him and the two have a brief discussion about Clarke. Later, Kane is interrogating Emerson. He gets frustrated when the man refuses to answer his questions and suggests that they expose Emerson to radiation in order to have him speak. This idea is quickly shot down by Clarke and Abby. However, after learning that the Mountain Men have begun to harvest the 47, it is Kane who prevents Clarke from opening the door. Yet after Clarke takes Emerson away with the help of Grounders, Kane tells Abby that they should trust her daughter."Coup de Grâce" Kane is seen standing beside Clarke when she decides not to go to Tondc. He reminds her that the Commander is expecting her, and that good leaders know which battles to fight. She tells him that she understands and asks him to go in her place. Abby then walks in and tells Kane that Sinclair gave her a note from Jaha stating that he left with twelve others to The City of Light. Kane says that they cannot afford to go after them and wishes Thelonious Godspeed. Later, Kane is at Tondc when Indra approaches him, asking about Lexa and Clarke. He tells her that he hasn't seen them since they went downstairs. When Indra suggests that they search the woods, he agrees. The pair reach the edge of the forest just as the missile strikes Tondc."Rubicon" Kane is seen caught in the rubble of the destruction in Tondc. Kane uses a loose piece of the rubble and flicks it, in order to catch the attention of someone. Abby eventually finds him, and works desperately to help Kane escape. Abby tries to lift rock on Kane off of him, but fails to do so. Kane tells Abby to not worry about Clarke, but Abby reveals to Kane that Clarke was actually aware of the missile, and chose to not do anything about it. Kane tells her however that she did what she was taught on the ark to do, referencing with the process of floating. Later people find Abby and Kane, and send help to escort Kane out of the ruins."Resurrection" Kane is revealed after a black bag is removed from his head. We later see Kane handcuffed to the wall, hands behind head, standing beside Abby. Kane begs Cage to let them donate their Bone Marrow as Abby is locked into restraints on the operating table. His pleas are ignored, and he is then forced to watch Abby suffer great amounts of pain as her bone marrow is extracted. After level five is exposed to radiation & all the guards die from burns, Octavia grabs the keys and releases Kane from his handcuffs. He quickly runs to Abby and begins to reassure her that she is okay as he undo's the buckles on the belts. Shortly after, he assures Bellamy that he had done well. Later, Kane is seen walking beside Abby as she lays on a stretcher being carried back to Camp Jaha. Kane grabs her hand and enters with her."Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)" Family ---- Appearances Trivia Character Notes * Though initially portrayed in "Pilot" as power-hungry, throughout Seasons 1 and 2, he has become self-aware and regretful of his actions, showing remorse for his decisions on the Ark and taking full responsibility for the choices he has made. * Kane's plot line focuses on redemption. * He says the popular quote, "Salvation comes at a price." * "Earth Kills" is the first episode he doesn't appear in. * On multiple occasions, Marcus has decided that killing himself in order to help others is the best option to solve life or death issues, often putting himself up for sacrifice. * It was suspected he ordered the attack on Chancellor Jaha, though it was revealed in "His Sister's Keeper" that it was Commander Shumway who really did. * Some fans have created the theory that Kane could be Octavia's father, that fact has never been stated though. * He was the first Chancellor of Camp Jaha. References Category:Sky People Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Starring Characters